The present disclosure relates to monitoring an enclosed area for security and, more particularly, to performing a security procedure based on a security level determined based on monitoring results of an elevator.
An elevator is a type of transport equipment that moves people or goods using electric power. An elevator is often referred as a lift. Elevators have become essential equipment in high-rise buildings and are now installed in most building, apartments, and other vertical structures. Although elevators are indispensable to many residents or occupants in buildings, crimes, including sexual harassment, have been committed in the elevators dues to its closed environment.
In order to prevent such crimes from being committed in the elevators, video recording devices like a closed-circuit television have been used. Even though some video recording devices provide real-time video footages to security personnel monitoring the elevator, an immediate response to a crime being committed in the elevators is not likely if the security personnel are not continuously watching the video footages. In other words, the video footages obtained from the video recording devices are mostly used in courts to prove the crimes, and there are limits to when using the video footages to prevent the crimes.
As a number of crimes committed in the elevators increases, family members of a woman or a child demand a way to check their safe returns to home. Monitoring the elevators from individual households is feasible, but not efficient, since a member of the household has to be continuously watching the inside of an elevator via a video recording device when another member of the household is returning to the home. A returning member may voluntarily act to alert his or her use of an elevator by calling or texting to another member, but this method is not efficient either.